


In the Tent

by beersforqueers



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min and Aviendha are struggling with the effects of their bond with Rand, and find a creative solution for their frustrations. Set during Winter's Heart, if Min and Aviendha had gone back to the tents instead of getting drunk with Birgitte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my favorite thing in the world! Yay!

Min had often thought that introspection was an incredibly important quality for any person to have. It was, for instance, how she'd come to accept that she wasn't particularly good at cards, or that she really didn't like to share. Well, tonight she had played cards... And now here she was, sitting across the tent from a stranger, participating in the most bizarre type of sharing she could imagine. 

In point of fact, she was very much wishing that more was being left up to the imagination. 

Trying to shake off the absurdly strong surge of emotion coming through the bond, she redoubled her efforts to concentrate on her book. Even so, she kept glancing up at the woman across the tent from her. Aviendha was beautiful. Min didn't know whether to laud Rand for his good taste, or box him about the ears out of sheer pique. No person had the right to be as impressive as Aviendha was, with her dark red hair tied back from her tan, pretty face, her capable hands sliding a whetstone down her long belt knife. She was dangerous; any person within 20 feet of her could see as much. It was something in the way she moved, something in that rangy, loping grace that put one in mind of a mountain lion ready to pounce. Or perhaps Min was just being silly. Aviendha was just as willing to share as she or Elayne--moreso, even, with her strange Aiel sensibilities--and so being intimidated would do her no good. She should really work harder at coming to know the other woman, at becoming comfortable in her presence. 

As though she knew she was being watched, Aviendha's blue-green eyes flashed up to meet Min's. She immediately dropped them back to her book, her face heating. What did the woman think of her? It must be just as strange for Aviendha as it was for her, to be sitting outside of the palace, feeling through the bond what she was also feeling. Did Rand have the same raging desire for her when they were together? Did he for Aviendha? He must, or else he wouldn't be willing to have others think him a lecher for having 3 lovers; he would just choose Elayne and have done with. 

Not cheered by that particular thread of thought, Min ducked her head once more. Never mind that this volume of history wasn't terrible easy to comprehend in the first place. She felt her mind beginning to wander right away. It was just so *distracting*. It didn't seem to matter that the desire wasn't hers, or that the cause of the desire held no interest for her. It was radiating through her body anyway, burning a pathway from her brain to her stomach, coiling hot and tight in the pit of it. She remembered something her aunt had once said--"A woman desires with her mind, a man with his member"--and cursed it for its truth. What was happening in the palace was muddling her brain, making everything hazy and unfocused. 

She chanced a glance up again. Was it her own frustration coloring her perception, or was Aviendha whetting her blade with a little too much vehemence?

Min sighed. One of her hands rose to run ruefully through her hair, but the sensation of nails raking across her scalp made her shudder. It took her a moment to notice that her other hand had drifted from the book in her lap to the lapel of her jacket, pulling it to the side. Her fingers coasted over her breast, rubbing at a nipple through her blouse. She bit back a moan. 

Heavy lidded eyes suddenly snapped over to Aviendha, worried that her activities had been noticed. She needn't have worried. Aviendha's eyes were shooting daggers through her whetstone, and each stroke was completed with force that suggested the knife had done her a personal wrong. Then she noticed... The blunt handle of the knife was nestled between her thighs, and each stroke accompanied a slight forward cant of her hips.

Suddenly she jerked upright, spine going rigid. She looked at Min with something accusatory in her eyes, as though affronted by her audacity at seeing her in a moment of weakness. Then she softened, removing the belt knife to the table next to her with a shiver. 

"Perhaps..." she cleared her throat roughly. "Perhaps if we go for a walk. That may help." She stood, dark skirt swishing around her ankles, and crossed the small space quickly. She held out a hand beseechingly, her eyes full of suppressed hunger. 

Min was trembling, so full of tension that if it was released... She drew in a shaky breath, not sure that her self control could hold. She took Aviendha's hand. 

***

Something shot up Aviendha's arm the moment Min touched her, a bolt of pure energy that hit her so hard she doubled over. Min reached out automatically to steady her, and the next point of contact sent another stab of that *something* through her. 

She looked into Min's face, where confusion was rapidly changing to understanding. What was there to understand? There was clearly something wrong with her. Should they go see a Wise One? But maybe not… she would not want to have to explain to them what was happening. 

Rand's desire was pounding through her veins, and Min... Min's hand was sliding around to stroke at her wrist, to reel her in slowly. The sensation seemed to ease the weight pressing down on her and she leaned into it unconsciously. She kept her eyes on Min, saw the lust burning there, and finally realized. 

"Oh," she sighed. Another, “Oh,” as Min’s hand slid up her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Her hand came to rest on her shoulder, scorching her through her white algode blouse. Min’s thumb stroked her collar bone. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed herself to be lowered gently, coaxingly, into Min’s lap. Her bulky skirts got in the way as she moved to straddle her, but she solved this by the simple expedient of unwinding the cloth. Clothed only in her blouse and her skin, she allowed Min’s hand to continue its path up her neck. Min rubbed gently at the base of her skull, and Aviendha opened her eyes. Min appeared blurred, but through her stupor Aviendha could see a distinctive heat in Min’s face. Languidly, Aviendha closed the distance between them, still holding Min’s gaze.

Their lips brushed lightly, a soft caress. Min’s parted almost imperceptibly, and Aviendha followed her lead, letting her lips return to Min’s. The kiss was almost chaste, but then…

Min’s hand tightened on the back of her neck, and she felt something change within the other woman. Her other hand, which had been lazily combing through her hair, materialized at her waist, gripping hard. Min’s mouth was suddenly hungry.

Aviendha responded.

***

She had snapped. Min had known, had known this entire time that if someone touched her in her current state, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. And Aviendha had done just that. Luckily, the Aiel woman had been more than willing, sinking into Min’s lap with very little guidance and leaning in for the first kiss.

But now… Min licked into her mouth, savoring the taste of her. Warm, wet, eager, and Aviendha’s hands were clenched in her jacket, forcing it back off of her shoulders, hands already moving to the buttons of her blouse as Min shed the layer. Min’s hands returned to Aviendha’s bare waist as she worked, kissing down the column of her throat, biting gently until Aviendha arched up to her mouth, seizing her by fistfuls of hair to hold her mouth steady. She licked the bite punishingly, mouth already seeking out Aviendha’s again. Tongues and teeth clashed, Aviendha using the advantage of height to press Min back into her chair, to rise up onto her knees and then she was throwing her head back as Min’s fingers slid from her waist down her hip… 

Min wondered whether anyone had ever fucked Aviendha this way, because the feeling of fingers inside of her seemed to be her undoing. She was hot and slick as Min slid first one finger, then another inside, thumb rubbing at her clit while she kissed down her chest through the thin blouse. Aviendha clutched wildly at her hair as Min’s mouth sealed over a nipple, tongue lathing over flesh and flicking upward. Aviendha bucked hard onto Min’s fingers, moaning. 

Abruptly, they were horizontal. It took a moment for Min’s head to clear enough to realize that they had toppled over backward. Her fingers had been wrenched free from Aviendha, and the other woman was sprawled over her. 

She began to laugh, and once started, it was hard to stop. Aviendha gave her a startled look. 

“Why do you laugh?” she asked, genuinely puzzled. “I did not wish you to stop.”

“I didn’t want to stop either,” Min admitted, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind Aviendha’s ear. Her blue green eyes darkened, and Min was unexpectedly pinned to the floor by the weight of the other woman. Aviendha sat up just enough to strip off her blouse, then Min’s, and crawled down Min’s body to divest her of her trousers. 

“Then don’t,” she hissed. 

A spike of heat seared through Min’s body at the sight of Aviendha slinking back up toward her. Her lips were red and swollen from kissing, her hair wrenched free from its scarf, her breasts flushed and heaving. “In my trunk,” she whispered, tongue darting out to run up the shell of Min’s ear. 

It didn’t occur to Min to ask what was in her trunk. She did as she was told, scrambling up to throw open the lid. She riffled through the contents, until… *Oh. *

Lying in the bottom of the trunk was something she had never seen before, but immediately knew the use of. A tangle of dark leather straps and buckles, a hard boiled-leather place attached to the most beautiful cock she had ever seen. 

“The Maidens—“ Aviendha explained breathlessly,”—we often used this together.”

Min nodded mutely, lifting it out of the trunk. Aviendha shuffled over to her, positioning and buckling with deft hands. Min let her do it; she was so aroused that it seemed the only thing to do was stay as still as possible. Minimizing contact at this crucial juncture was the only way to preserve any dignity at all.

“Perfect,” Aviendha smiled up the length of Min’s body. She was on her knees, face level with cock now bobbing between her legs. She still had her hand on it, and the sight was enough to make Min’s knees weak. As if sensing this, Aviendha gave her a wicked grin and very deliberately ran her tongue up the length of the shaft. 

Min groaned, took hold of Aviendha’s shoulders, and pulled her to her feet.

“Where?” she grated.

Aviendha laughed throatily, tugging Min along by the cock until they were standing by the low table. Aviendha turned, her back to Min, and leaned over expectantly, spreading her legs to shoulder width. Her long hair swung over her shoulder, obscuring her face.

Min took a deep breath and ran a hand over the flawless expanse of Aviendha’s back. She was so beautiful…

“Do it now,” Aviendha commanded, looking back over her shoulder sharply. “Are you scared to hurt me? I will not break so easily.”

Min cocked an eyebrow, one hand sinking into that luscious red hair, the other positioning her just so. And then she slid home.

***

Aviendha screamed. There was nothing else to do in the moment—the sensation of Min’s cock ramming into her was so welcome that stars burst before her eyes. She thrust back frantically, her hands scrabbling on the table, finally choosing to grasp the edges of the table for support. She felt sure that if Min’s weight her not holding her up, she would have collapsed. 

“Yes,” she managed to gasp. “Perfect. Now harder.”

Min obliged, the hand twisting in her hair to bring just the right amount of pain. Aviendha was Aiel, and no pleasure could ever be gained without some measure of counterbalance. As it was, Aviendha felt she might pass out from the intensity. She gyrated, sliding herself back instinctively, even as Min thrust forward mercilessly. Min’s hand travelled from her hip to her thigh, brushing through soft curls to press teasingly at Aviendha’s clit. She bucked and moaned, demanding more. 

“Fuck,” Min was breathing over and over again, and Aviendha agreed. She bowed backward, her torso lifting from the table, driving the cock in to the hilt. Min stumbled backward, her ass hitting the chair, and then she had her by the hips, lifting her up and down, leaving Aviendha’s fingers to find her own clit. The sounds of their moans, of the slap of skin against skin, of Min cursing and the feeling of the cock stretching and pumping… Aviendha began to jerk uncontrollably, her eyes wide, unfocused. 

***

Min could almost feel Aviendha’s orgasm like the sensation in a phantom limb. Aviendha’s heat contracted, wringing the cock, sending a jolt to her own clit. She palmed Aviendha’s breasts, slamming her back up and down again, only to gasp as her own orgasm ripped through her. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, better than with any other lover, better than Rand, raging through her while she crested again and again—

***

In the palace, Rand was panting heavily, hips thrusting into Elayne as she threw back her head and keened, the sound desperate and wanting. He was so concentrated on getting there, on fulfilling the deep burning in the bottom of his stomach that he almost didn’t realize. Then he faltered, his hips twitching out of their rhythm. Where there used to be one bond alight with desire and yearning, now there were *three *. That couldn’t be right. He was in the palace with Elayne, and Min and Aviendha… they were out in the camp, together. 

Then Elayne’s hand smacking him on the chest brought him back to the present. 

“I’m almost done,” she moaned, biting her lip impatiently. 

“Oh. Oh. Yes,” he shook his head doggedly, trying to clear it, but still, three of the four bonds were lit up like an illuminator’s display and somehow he knew that the desire in those bonds weren’t for him. *What are they doing out there? *

***

Min collapsed against Aviendha’s back, sucking in gasps of air. Aviendha was panting as well, her hand trailing back to stroke at Min’s side. Then she was dragging herself shakily off of the cock, but rather than retreat to her blankets, she turned in Min’s lap and kissed her. It was long and slow and deep, nothing like their previous frenzied passion. Min felt something shift, lock into place, and she realized that Rand’s bond had gone quiet, had perhaps gone quiet long ago. At some point during the night her desire had changed, from the secondhand effects of Rand and Elayne’s sex to desire for the woman spread across her now. She pulled back, the question at the tip of her tongue, but Aviendha shook her head. There was understanding and agreement in her face, which was suddenly open. She smiled slightly, and dove back in for another kiss. 

Rand was going to ask questions tomorrow, but for now… they still had a tent to themselves.


End file.
